This application is based on applications Ser. Nos. 9-102798, 9-102800, 9-102802 and 9-102803/1997 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which produces a three-dimensional reproduction.
2. Description of Prior Art
A measuring device is known to measure a three-dimensional form of a three-dimensional object. An apparatus is also known that works a material based on three-dimensional form data to provide a three-dimensional reproduction. In a prior art apparatus which measures and reproduces a three-dimensional object, a working machine generates work data used for working based on three-dimensional form data. Then, it works a material according to the form data to generate a three-dimensional reproduction.
In the apparatus which measures and reproduces three-dimensional object, however, the reproduction happens to be different from that supposed by a user. This is caused, for example, by inappropriate measuring direction for the three-dimensional object to be measured, or errors generated in data conversion of the measurement data. In such a case, the user has to repeat working, and this wastes the time and the material needed for the previous working.
In the prior art apparatus, the material is worked from a predetermined pattern. If the size of the material is largely different from that of the form data, roughing is performed first in order to provide the material to have about the same size as the form data. In this case, it takes a long time for forming a three-dimensional reproduction.
In the working of a three-dimensional model, when data on working are generated based on the three-dimensional form data, specifications are required on the form of the produced object or the three-dimensional model (size and the like) and on the quality (such as density and smoothness of point data or plane data which construct the three-dimensional model.) Therefore, it is needed to edit the three-dimensional data in correspondence to the specifications on the form and the quality.
When a material is worked mechanically with cutting or the like based on the three-dimensional form data, if unevenness in the depth direction is large, it takes a long time on working. Especially for an apparatus which measures a three-dimensional object and reproduces it subsequently, the immediate reproduction is important in order to provide the reproduction to the user readily. Therefore, it is desirable that the working time is short. As to an apparatus which synthesizes the three-dimensional object with a background thereof, it is a problem that it takes a long time on working because the background has a large depth.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which produces a three-dimensional reproduction efficiently.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which performs a series of processes from form input data to working simply.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which forms a reproduction in a short time.
In one aspect of the invention, a reproduction apparatus comprises a working apparatus which works a material based on three-dimensional form data of an object to produce a reproduction thereof. The three-dimensional form data are generated by a measuring device, and a display device displays a form of the object based on the form data. After a user operates the input device for approval, the working apparatus start to produce the reproduction.
In a second aspect of the invention, a three-dimensional forming apparatus comprises a material supplier which stores materials of a plurality of patterns to be used as a material for forming a reproduction of an object based on three-dimensional form data. Characteristics of the form data are extracted, and an appropriate pattern is selected in the patterns based on the characteristics. Then, a working apparatus works a material of the selected pattern.
In a third aspect of the invention, a three-dimensional forming apparatus produces a reproduction of an object in a series of processes automatically. A three-dimensional form of the object is measured to provide three-dimensional data, a data converter converts the three-dimensional data to form data according to characteristics of a working apparatus stored in a storage device, a data generator generates work data according to the converted form data and the stored characteristics, and a working apparatus which works a three-dimensional model of the object based on work data.
In a fourth aspect of the invention, a three-dimensional forming apparatus comprises a working apparatus which works a three-dimensional model based on three-dimensional data of an object to reproduce the object. A three-dimensional measuring device generates three-dimensional data of the object, and a compression device compresses the data in a predetermined direction. Thus, a reproduction compressed in the predetermined direction is produced.
In a fifth aspect of the invention, a three-dimensional forming apparatus for producing a reproduction of an object comprises a detector which detects a background portion of three-dimensional data measured by a measuring device, and a data converter converts the three-dimensional data at the background portion to predetermined form data. Then, a working apparatus works a three-dimensional model by working a material according to the three-dimensional data synthesized with the data for the background portion.
An advantage of the present invention is that a three-dimensional reproduction satisfied by a user can be provided.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a three-dimensional reproduction can be worked without wasting material and time.
A further advantage of the present invention is that a three-dimensional reproduction can be worked in a short time.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that a three-dimensional reproduction can be worked stably according to predetermined specifications.